Happy Birthday, Len
by temari80
Summary: It's Leonard's birthday and Mick has a surprise for him. Made in correspondence with Wentworth's birthday yesterday 6-2 The show showed Len's birthday being 6-2-72 but that wouldn't make sense with his story or the year they showed for Mick so I re-adjusted it to 6-2-70 making him 5 instead of 3 when he talked to himself as a kid so please no comments about getting the year wrong


Len woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. He never wanted the damn thing but Rip insisted they all had one. He looked at the calendar June 2,2016. Damn. It was his birthday. He hated birthdays. Good thing Lisa wasn't here or she would make a huge deal out of nothing. Anyway, he didn't want to be reminded that he was forty six years old.

He climbed out of bed and threw on some pants. He didn't want to go out there. Gideon probably told them all it was his birthday and knowing them they probably planned something. Len sighed. He had to leave the room sometime.

Exiting his room he noticed the ship was quiet. The Waverider was never quiet, especially this quiet. Damn. He thought to himself. The must be putting something together and that's when he heard the voices from the cooking area. He sighed and headed in. Though on his way past Mick's room he heard a lot of clanging, swearing and more swearing. He was curious but continued on his way into the kitchen.

When he got in to the kitchen it was exactly what he had feared. They had a cake, balloons and gifts. Ray and Sara had on party hats and Jax was looking hungrily at the cake. Stein and Rip were just sitting and relaxing.

Len gave his best fake smile he had. Sara ran over, stood on her tippy toes and put a birthday hat on his head and gave him a peck on the cheek and said happy birthday. He smiled and gave her a hug. "You guys didn't have to do all this" Len said meaning every word. "Ah even big boys need birthdays" Sara said and handed him a beautifully wrapped gift. He thanked her and unwrapped it. It was a beautiful jacket from the 1950's. "I love it, thank you Sara" Len said and gave her another hug.

Jax laughed because she was going to stay right there to keep getting those hugs. He also noticed that Len kept looking behind him. "Looking for Rory?" Jax asked casually. Len nodded his head and Jax replied "we asked him to join us but he just huffed and closed his door. Sorry man". Len shook his head "don't be, Mick isn't a party kind of guy" Len said trying not to show the hurt he felt in his eyes.

Next Jax gave him some rare gold coins, Stein gave him some old, very rare texts he excavated, Ray had been kind enough to recalibrate his freeze ray so it would shoot colder waves and Rip gave him a communicator so he could talk with Lisa.

Len was sincerely touched. He had never had this many gifts before. He thanked everyone trying not to tear up. He looked towards Mick's room again and the sadness just radiated through him. He was the one person he wanted to be there with him and he wasn't.

Sara cut the cake, handing him the biggest piece and then handed everyone else one. She kindly even put a piece away for Mick. Len was about to object but didn't want to cause any ruckus.

After cake they all sat down and played a few hands of poker together. This is nice, Len thought to himself. After a few hands and Stein always seeming to win the poker cards were put away.

The group of them sat and talked about their lives before the ship and what they wanted to accomplish when they got back home. Len wanted to mention his feelings for Mick but kept quiet.

After about an hour of talking and champagne that Rip kept hidden for special occasions, Mick came out of his room. He went over to Len, took his hand and led him back to his room.

Len's jaw dropped to the floor. Mick had a spread that looked like a scene from one of those chick flicks. A little round table with a beautiful tablecloth covered with delicious looking rich food. "I couldn't do this in front of a group Len and I'm sorry for that. But today is your birthday and I wanted to make you a special dinner and something else". Len couldn't imagine what else Mick would have to give him that would beat this.

Mick looked like a deer in headlights but he took a deep breath. Reaching into his pocket, and he got down on one knee. Len's heart started beating a million beats a minute. He couldn't breathe.

"Len, ever since I met you, I was fascinated by you. Every thing you do or touch becomes gold. I could never be like you. But you've made me a better man. You have made me find the person I didn't even know existed. Len, what I'm trying to say is will you marry me"?

Len couldn't talk. All the breath had left his body. Looking down into Mick's eyes all he could do was nod. Mick started to cry. Not sure if his wobbly knees would hold him he just slid down to the floor and held Mick tight. He didn't think anything could ever make him love his birthday but Mick proved him wrong. Looking at the ring he noticed it was hand made. That was the sounds he was hearing from this room. Mick made the ring himself. It was beautiful. Forged out of pure gold definitely.

Mick watched as Len studied the ring. He hoped it was good enough for him. Len looked up from the ring, wrapped his arms around Mick and said "this is the most beautiful engagement ring in the universe Mick. Thank you baby" then he gave him a long and deep kiss.

After the two sat and held each other for what seemed hours they headed back Into the kitchen where amazingly everyone was still sitting. They watched as the two men sat down to one another. Len went to the fridge and pulled out Mick's piece of cake. Setting it in front of Mick he sat down in the chair next to him. Mick cut off a piece but instead of eating it himself he held it for Len to eat. The two shared the last piece of cake as the others watched in amazement. Len held up his hand to show off the engagement ring that Mick made him. After all of the congrats and backslaps Mick took Len by the hand and the two of them went back to Mick's room for the rest of Lens birthday gift. "Happy Birthday baby" Mick said as he switched off the lights.


End file.
